This invention relates to the art of musical instruments and, more particularly, to a supporting structure for use with components or pieces of musical or percussion instruments.
In many situations, musical and percussion instruments are made up of various components or pieces that are positioned adjacent one another on a floor or performance platform. For example, a drum set can include a bass drum, a snare drum, one or more tom-tom drums and one or more cymbals. Typically, one or more of these components or pieces will include a pedal associated with the piece, and many times two or more pedals are employed to play a complete instrument. For example, in a typical drum set, the bass drum includes an associated pedal and at least one cymbal set also includes an associated pedal.
In these situations where various components or pieces are positioned adjacent one another, it is desirable to have each of these pieces properly spaced apart and oriented relative to one another so that the musician will be able to comfortably reach each one. However, in many situations, instruments, such as drum sets, for example, are routinely moved from one venue to another. Typically, this results in the instrument being transported to a venue, assembled, played for a short period of time, and then disassembled for transport to another venue. As a result, differences in the position of the instrument pieces result each time the instrument is set up. This is so, even though best efforts may have been made in trying to maintain consistent positioning. As such, it is desirable to develop a support base to aid in setting up the instrument components or pieces in the same relative position each time.
Additionally, in the foregoing circumstances, considerable time and effort is commonly spent assembling the instrument and positioning each of the various components properly, so that each of the components will be comfortably positioned for the musician. This often includes multiple adjustments and repositioning efforts that add to the already considerable time for setting up the instrument. Accordingly, it is also beneficial to develop a support base that will minimize the amount of time required to set up and adjust the relative position of each component of the instrument.
Furthermore, even though the various components and pieces of the instrument have been properly positioned prior to a performance, the components often move relative to one another due to the physical exertion of the musician during the performance. This, of course, is undesirable and can cause the musician to become distracted or uncomfortable during the performance. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a support base that will maintain various instrument components and pieces in relative position to one another during a performance.